


Hospitals and love

by Thatweirdpup



Series: Prompts across the fandoms. [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy, M/M, Papa Merlin, little sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10404219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatweirdpup/pseuds/Thatweirdpup
Summary: Prompt : accidental confessionsMerlin is Arthurs PA. Arthur is in the hospital and Merlin pays him a visit.





	

The hospital smelled like a bottle of bleach. The walls may have started as a deep white, but now they look more like sadness and gray. He wished he could just turn around. The last time he was in the hospital was with his mother, she faded away after months of struggle. He hated these places, he figures that he was here enough as a kid that he doesn't need to be here as an adult. But what about Arthur? No he needed to be here today. 

“Uh hi. Im looking for Arthur Pendragon.” He told the lady at the front desk. She type the name into her computer and gave him a pass. “The room number is 362 sweetie. Just take the elevator and follow the signs.” He smiled at her and went on his way. 

He knew the way, he knew just about every inch of this place. Even the “STAFF ONLY” parts. He was an eventful kid. He made his way to the room, he shuffled outside before finally he knocked. He heard some type of answer but was not sure exactly what it was. 

Morgana and Leon looked surprised but welcomed him in anyway. Merlin thought they would be such a cute couple if they ever just let themselves be free with one another. Leon was noble, a loyal friend to arthur, he would never even try to start something with her if Arthur did not approve. Can't exactly just date your best friends sister. 

Morgana of course was more than just Arthur’s sister. She is a Pendragon. The name means something in this world. Its strength, power and money. But to him, he realized, the pendragons are not these scary people that everyone around them sees. Morgana is just a sarcastic, moody, and fairly kindhearted person. 

Okay, she CAN be scary when she wants to be. 

“Come in, little bee” She smiles softly at him. Leon of course becomes confused at the pet name. “How is he Ava?” She hums. “He has been better.” Leon huff's in agreement. “We were just about to head out and get something to eat, we will be back later, little bee.” Leon nods to him when he passes and he gives Morgana a hug. As the are leaving he can hear Leon ask her “little bee?”

Merlin smiles at the memory of the still new pet names. She had seen him on a Sunday, his one day off, with his son Mordred. The young boy had wanted to dress up and go for a walking adventure. He became a bee, with Mordred dressed as a knight. Without knowing where they were going he just allowed his son to lead the way. Soon though, he knew. 

Mordred had brought him to visit his mom, Merlins wife. It was there among the headstones that Morgana, sat on ground, in front of one close to Feyas. ‘Papa, she is sad?” the little knight stopped walking and stated. Standing with him, Merlin looked down and picked him up “She is. But I bet we can cheer her up.” The little boy nodded and ran towards her once his father put him down. 

“Mademoiselle,” He bowed low, “I will be your knight, and make you happy.”   
Her sadness transformed to a smile and a laugh. She looked up to see Merlin there with him, and she couldn't help but laugh even more. “Well hello little knight and little bee.” She stood up. Mordred started to talk about adventure. 

“Oh! You can be a bird. Ava! Papa, can she meet Mama?” 

They had ended up spending a lot of time together that day. Mordred loved her, and she seemed to like him. Merlin did end up explaining to the little knight that he worked with her. He didn't learn who she was visiting but it seemed she enjoyed the distraction. 

The memory faded and he realized he was alone with him 

He moved to sit down near him. Arthur was sleeping, he looked peaceful and yet so broken, like Freya did. He shakes the tears from his eyes, she never made it to a hospital, just died in his arms. He had a gash on his cheek, it would probably scar. Merlin took his phone out and put on music softly in the background. 

“This is my favorite song. It's the one I watched you dance to that first night. You were with the little girl in the bright blue dress and you lifted her up in your arms. You twirled her in the air and she giggled and flew. Your hair danced with you guys in a wild mess. You wore a tux that fit you like a glove. It was incredible. You smiled along with her, and belted out the words. You were free, and happy.” Merlin frowned. “I have never seen you like that since that day.” 

“You look so perfect. Everyday. But I know you are drowning. People are not made to be perfect. Even with all the stress you are under, you never show it. Well at least not to anyone else. I see it. Maybe that's why this happened. So you can get some rest. I don't know. Even now with all the cords hanging out, the ugly hospital gown, you still look perfect.”

“You are just so strong. So impressive. You are like a mountain, ever standing. I envied you, I have never been very strong.” 

“I am the son of a preacher. In case you didn't know. My father didn't like me very much, it's what happens when you are a raging queer. I used to drink. Like a lot. I could drink a Norse God under the table. I would get into some fine trouble because of it. I lived in the hospital in my youth. Broken bones, alcohol poisoning, a stab wound, a bullet in my chest. I was a rough one. Lived for the thrill, lived on the streets after a while. Mom took me in when she found out what ol’e pops did. Got tossed in the military, surprised they took me. But my regular doctor I had here had connections. I was a lonely boy.” 

“I uses to pray to a god that I didn't believe in just to end it. But that was years ago.” He paused, shaking his head and closing his eyes. 

“I ended up at the fundraiser because of my son Mordred. You haven't met him but your sister has. He said I needed more fun in my life. Gwen watched him, while Lance and I went out. I had the time of my life, ended with a job I didn't need too. But your father is a very forceful fella. I am glad though, I got to meet you. Fall in love I did.” 

At that he heard a sharp in take in breath. He opens his eyes to see Arthur staring at him. After a moment Merlin started speaking again. “Love happens if you want it to or not. I'm sorry.” He huffs and moves to stand up. 

“Don’t apologize. I did the same.”


End file.
